


Disorderstuck.... (subject to change)

by AnaDel88, erisol982



Category: Homestuck
Genre: DISORDERSTUCK, Homestuck AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaDel88/pseuds/AnaDel88, https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisol982/pseuds/erisol982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is another on of those stupid side fics that we are doing... waiting to get back up and running on Here With Me honestly  im most proud of that one... i have no idea where these ones are going..........</p>
    </blockquote>





	Disorderstuck.... (subject to change)

**Author's Note:**

> This is another on of those stupid side fics that we are doing... waiting to get back up and running on Here With Me honestly im most proud of that one... i have no idea where these ones are going..........

Zodiziac Mental Ward and Institution, Dr. Maryam was working on processing a new patient, Vriska Serket, This young girl was brought in with issues and complaints of Severe PTSD. Dr. Maryam was delighted with helping youth to aid them back to their functioning state, though for some like Terezi, there didn't to seem to be a way to restore their mental state.

Kanaya waited in her office to greet the young new comer. She spoke when Vriska entered the room with a smile “Hello my dear, its nice to meet you why don't you take a seat?” she gestured to the open chair.

The Warden, Mr.Zahhak, escorted patient Vriska Serket into the office with her hands cuffed behind her back. Vriska had been known to cause harm to her roommates for that reason she had to be brought in with caution. Vriska glared at Dr. Maryam before looking over her shoulder at the Warden

“I dont take seats.” She hissed. Dr. Maryam nodded softly and returned to her place behind the desk.

“Vriska, you do know we are only here to help you get better. I want whats best for you but you must work with me on this.” she sighed looking up at Vriska from her spot. “i would like to help get you processed through the system to get you settled into your room as soon as possible.” Vriska leaned back where she stood as she listened to the Doctor drone on and on. Her body tensed and Mr. Zahhak felt the need to detain her subtly when vriska started to pull at her cuffs. She wouldn't understand , but this was brought on as a result of the attitude from Dr. Maryam though no one could tell. Felling the warden behind her, vriska immediately adjusted herself and calmed her nerves.

“okay lets get started then.” vriska spoke as though she was higher than the doctor and somewhat talked down on her despite the doctors higher ranking to the patients.

“Great.” Maryam beamed happily at the compliance of Vriska. She had hear many things about how difficult she was though Maryam was up for the challenge of the unruly girl. “now I will need you to sign some forms showing that you have read through the rules and regulations put in place my the institute.” she turned the paper towards Vriska for her to see and shot a look to the warden as if saying to uncuff her. Mr. Zahhak did so releasing the girl from the restraints which was only returned with a glare of displeasure in him. “these are just standard policies. Stating that you are not to cause and damage to property. It also states here.” she pointed out a line in particular. “That no out of line force will be tolerated from you or the guards as a way to keep you and them same. Though of course force may be used if necessary, for instance if you were to attack myself or another patient we could use force to detain you. Of course without intention to harm.” she smiled sofly to show kindness and hope vriska would understand and read it through. Vriska took a moment to glace at the paper then brought her eyesight up to the Doctor sitting in front of her.

“i haven't actually read these terms and conditions, are there and surprises in here I should know about? Like bathroom trips per say?” the last sentence rolled off her tongue almost as a practical joke towards the whole system. Maryam caught the intention of insult in vriskas words though she shrugged them off.

“well, you have a moment now if you would like to read through them, and of course ask and questions you may have. That's part of why in here to help right now.” she look vriska over mentally taking note of the girls attitude and general dis pleasure with the situation. Vriska leaned in to read over the paper causing her bangs to fall into her face covering more of her face than she had hidden before. She lifted a hand to tuck them back giving herself a moment to read through before looking up at the doctor.

“pen?” she spoke with a small sneer trying to intimidate the woman.

“right here.” Maryam swiftly pluck a pen from where it was seated handing it off to vriska please to know that she would sign. “may I answer and questions about these?”

“Would it really make a difference if I did?” The girl signed with a flourish of her hand tossing the pen back towards the elder and took a step back from the desk where the warden returned the cuffs to their position. “whats next?” Vriska, this time, honestly talked the doctor down with a glare as she spoke. The woman stood slowly and calmly

“i would like to take you around the facility and show you to your room” she took the paper up with gentle hands filing it away in vriskas folder where all her medical records were stores before returning it to the lock cabinet behind her. “That is if you would like to see the center of course.” she turned her attention back to Vriska.

 


End file.
